Hour of Reckoning: Part 1
|studio = Ghostrealm Studios Shaft Inc.|writer = |based_on = Ghostverse|type = Animated|genre = Action-adventure|starring = Matthew Mercer Ashley Eckstein Laura Bailey Tony Amendola Ryan Reynolds Jim Cummings Liam O'Brien|theatrical = 2018|language = English|runtime = 2 hours|series = Ghostverse|sequel = Hour of Reckoning: Part 2}} "Stand together, or fall apart." -The movie's tagline Hour of Reckoning: Part 1 is an animated movie written and directed by . It was produced by Ghostrealm Studios and animated by Shaft Inc.. Intended to be the first part of the final segment of the Ghostverse's first phase, Hour of Reckoning: Part 1 tells the story of the Circle of Shadows's invasion of the planet Ascerth, with heroes from the video games Champions of Ascerth, Zalvar Online, and Birds of a Feather joining forces to stop them once and for all. Plot For the full script, please click here. Cast Main Characters *Matthew Mercer as Kaiden, a proud swordsman who saved Ascerth from the krexxon invasion around a year before. He now finds himself as one of the leaders of the defense of the planet once again. *Ashley Eckstein as Elina, a mage and Kaiden's significant other. Throughout the movie, she begins to grasp the newfound magical powers she's learned from the dimension of netherspace months prior. *Laura Bailey as Taikari, one of the leaders of the Vanguard of Spirits and a key figure in the war against the Circle of Shadows. She's working to lead the Vanguard's efforts on the ground of Ascerth. *Ryan Reynolds as Felton, one of two sentient birds from the planet of Wanotori. He and Trent ended up in the conflict due to an artifact being extracted from their planet, and he constantly cracks jokes. *Jim Cummings as Trent, the other sentient bird from Wanotori. While more serious than Felton, he's still worries about what the two of them have roped themselves into. *Liam O'Brien as the Soul Grazer, the leader of the Circle of Shadows and the one orchestrating the invasion of Ascerth. Supporting *Alan Shearman as Ukoras, a rul'kor warrior and one of Kaiden's closest allies. *Michael Donovan as Jogot, a former ally of Kaiden's who's been brainwashed into serving the Circle of Shadows as a decaying treelike entity known as Plaguerooter. *Elizabeth Maxwell as Orthesu, a sulkrik assassin who helped Kaiden in the past, and has life-debts to repay. *Sean Chiplock plays two roles: **He plays Grik, a volant archer who has a vendetta against the Circle of Shadows. **He also plays Norris, Elina's father and a key figure in the war. *Bill Rogers as Spiritar, the leader of Ascerth's magical spirits and a fierce opposer of shadow magic. *Alan Tudyk as Zeethree, a robot built by the zalvosh species and the "caretaker" of the superweapon beneath Ascerth. *Sarah Natochenny as Keraniza, a Catonea grenadier and one of the generals of the Vanguard of Spirits. *Aaron Philips as Zerrik, a volant warrior and general within the Vanguard of Spirits. *Dave Mallow as Gralnin, a saff sniper and one of the Vanguard of Spirits's generals. *Taylor Gray as Vor'nal, a technologically-adept Amphibios and a key member of the Vanguard of Spirits. *Tony Amendola as Xanvor, the leader of the Vanguard of Spirits and the last of the zalvosh. *Troy Baker as Shal'vor, the leader of the Circle of Shadows's forces on Ascerth and a powerful gringar capable of utilizing shadow magic. *David Boat, Frank Welker, Carlos Laukin, Jessica Straus, and Christopher Corey Smith as the Breaker, Defiler, Magus, Deceiver, and Torturer respectively, the five members of the Acolytes of Nihility and the Soul Grazer's apprentices. * Trivia *This is the final project in Phase 1 of the Ghostverse, alongside Hour of Reckoning: Part 2. Category:Ghostrealmverse